As wireless communications have evolved, various protocols have been developed to provide different features. As many devices are now configured to communicate using different wireless protocols, interference can occur when the protocols operate in similar and/or overlapping frequencies during a similar time period. As such, interference can distort and/or inhibit a communication. Additionally, as wireless communications utilize portable power sources, improving power utilization efficiency is also desirable.